Catch Me
by Cici2116
Summary: Set after Final Jam Mitchie takes Shane up on that canoe ride! : wonder what will happen lol : Sucky Summary I know! hahaha just read and see if u like it :
1. Shane Catch Mitchie

**Well guys here it is hope you all like it!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock!!!**

* * *

"So how about that canoe ride?" I asked Shane.

"Sure." he said smiling. "Meet me at the dock around 7." He walked away smoothly glancing at her. I walked off stage and got hugs from everyone and then kindly dismissed myself to get ready to meet Shane at the docks when I arrived there Caitlyn was there already and saw me getting ready she didn't ask questions until I told her "I'm going out be back later."  
"Where are you going?"

"The dock." I simply stated.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Gonna go canoeing."

"Well you need a canoe buddy."

"I'm sorry the position has been filled."

"By?" Aww… she was never gonna give up was she? I thought.

"Shane."  
"Shane asked you to go canoeing with him?"

"Yes." I said and started to blush.

"Well have fun." She said then winked then I blushed harder. When I arrived at the canoes I saw Shane playing his guitar, I snuck on him. "Boo!" I yelled and started laughing. When I saw he was actually scared. "Hey not funny." He said.

"Sorry but it was too hard too resist."

"Yah yah."

"So are we going to get into one of these things or what?"

"Yah let's go."

"Cool." We had not gotten better since last time; we were still going in circles. "We didn't get any better from our last time." I said the giggled.

"Yah I know."

"So why did you invite me here anyways?"

"Even though I got mad at you?"

"Right."

"Well after a lot of thinking I realized you're different, good different, you actually broke down like you like me as a friend."

"Yah I did feel like that, even though I only have like one friend back home."

"Really? I find that very hard to believe."

"Why?"

"Because well you're talented, awesome, caring, loyal, trustworthy the list goes on for miles and miles. He said smirking.

"Yah ok whatever you say Popstar."

"It's RockStar to you."

"Nah. Well anyways I use be friends with the most popular girl in school……."

"Then?"

"She found out I had a voice and that all the guys liked me and she made this one guy I liked ask me out and then he humiliated me and I haven't trusted anyone since then until now and I'm scared."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yah."

"So where is are standing point?"

"Friends?"

"Actually Mitchie there is something I wanted to confess."

"Yah what is it?"

"I like you Mitchie."

There was a long silence……

"Mitchie I would like you to answer me."

"I like you to Shane, I have ever since we started hanging out and I got to know you. I actually wrote a song, but I don't think it's that good."

"Can I please hear it?"

Before I fall

Too fast

Kiss me quick

But make it last

So I can see how badly this will hurt me

When you say goodbye

Keep it sweet

Keep it slow

Let the future pass

And don't let go

But tonight I could fall too soon

Under this beautiful moonlight (Looks at the moon)

You're so hypnotizing

You've got laughing while I sing

You've got me smiling in my sleep

And I can see this unraveling

Your love is where I'm falling

But please don't catch me

See this heart (She points to her heart)

Won't settle down

Like a child running scared from a clown

I'm terrified of what you do

My stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away

So I can breathe

Even though you're far from suffocating me

I can't set my hopes too high 'cause

Every hello ends with a goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing

You've got me laughing while I sing

You've got me smiling in me sleep

And I can see this unraveling

Your love is where I'm falling

But please don't catch me

So now you see

Why I'm scared

I can't open up my heart

Without a care

But here I go

It's what I feel

And for the first time in my life

I know it's real

But you're so hypnotizing

You've got me laughing while I sing

You've got me smiling in my sleep

And I can see this unraveling

You're love is where I'm falling

But please don't catch me

If this is love

Please don't break me

I'm giving up

So, just catch me

"How was that?" I asked.

Before Mitchie could say anything else Shane kissed her. "Beautiful just like you." He said. Then Mitchie smiled.

"You know the inspiration to this was you and about how much I liked you before you told me you like me."

"No not really anyways I have a song I wanna sing for you now since I told you."

If time were still  
The sun would never never find us  
We could light up  
The sky, tonight  
I would see the world through your eyes  
And leave it all behind

If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright  
Be alright  
If we chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So, won't you fly with me

Oh yeah  
Gonna fly with me now

Now the past  
Has come alive  
And gave it meaning  
And a reason  
To give all I can  
To believe once again

If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright  
Be alright  
If we chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

Maybe you were just afraid  
Knowing you were miles away  
From a place where you needed to be  
And you are right here with me

It's you and me forever  
If it's You and me right now  
That'd be alright  
If we chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright  
Be alright  
If we chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
Won't you fly  
Fly  
Fly with me

"and so now that I have done that I have to ask you something."

"And that is?"

"Mitchie Torres will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course Shane I would love too."  
Then Shane kissed me.

* * *

**Yah I know it is short but I want everybody's opinion so I should continue or not so I need at least 15 positive reviews!!! **

**Thanx ~Cici Songs in this chapter:**

**Catch Me By: Demi Lovato –Album: Here We Go Again**

**Fly With Me By: The Jonas Brothers-Album: Lines, Vines, and Trying Times**


	2. Don't Forget Shane Hello Mitchie

**Well guys I don't have much reviews, but I am going to continue writing anyways since I got some feedback. **** So for those people who want to continue reading my story I appreciate it! **** So here it is Chapter 2 of Catch Me! **

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Camp Rock!!**

"Well so what are we going to do?" I asked Shane.

"I don't know." he said. He had seemed like

"Yah.." I replied sadly. I had just realized that this was the one time I would have to spend with Shane since tomorrow he is leaving…

"So you just realized it to huh?" he asked.

"Yup, and it sucks, since I probably have to go back to my cabin in an hour." I stated.

"Why don't you and I head back to my cabin and stay there for the rest of the night?"

"That sounds awesome!" I said ecstatically.

They arrive at the cabin……….

"So what are we going to do?" I asked Shane.

"I don't know watch a movie?"

"What do you wanna watch?" he asked.

"Umm… this is yor cabin I have no idea what kind of movies you have."

Shane blushed. I giggled." Ok so how about A Walk to Remember?"

"Wow." I looked at him in complete shock.

"What?" he asked questionly.

"Who knew Shane Gray had a sensitive side." He stuck his tongue out. "You know I was only kidding." I told him.

"Yah I do. So do you want to watch it or not?"

"Yes I do it is one of my favorite movies."

"Me too." I stared at him in awe.

Deep into the movie…..

Aww I haven't seen this movie in so long I forgot how sad it was.

"Mitchie, baby are you ok?"

"Yah I'm fine it's just so sad and sweet for Landon to stick by Jamie through this."

"Yah."

"And now that I think about it its going to be awhile before I see you again."

I started crying like a baby now. "Shh Shh." Shane says as he holds me and comforts me. "Wow I am being way to clingy."

"No trust me I am going to be the needy one in this relationship."

"Ok."

That was what I loved the most about Shane he could always make me smile no matter what. "What time is it?"

"Why you have a date?"

"Haha funny no I have to wake up early tomorrow to help my mom make our last Camp Rock breakfast." I said sadly sighing.

"It is about 11 I have an idea! Let's pull an all nighter!!!"

"Yah right." I said sarcastically.

"Your right, lets watch one more movie."

"Ok Pop star."

So Shane put on another movie then before I knew it I was asleep…

Morning….

I heard my alarm ring. (A/N: She had one on her phone.) I woke up in Shane's arms.

"Shane." I say yawning.

"What?" Shane groaned.

"I have to go okay? Just thought I let you know."

"No! Don't leave me!!!" he complained as he grabbed my waist. "I have to! So now I know you weren't kidding about being the needy one huh?"

"Nope,"

"Shane please let go."

"Fine, but not until I get my good morning kiss." He said. He can be so stubborn I thought. "Ok." I kissed him good morning.

"Bye."

"Bye I will see you later."

I headed to mine and Caitlyn's cabin and slowly opened the door and stepped inside and closed the door. Luckily Caitlyn was snoring too loud to hear me. The I got a change of clothes and stepped into the bathroom took a shower and changed. When I stepped out of the bathroom Caitlyn was right in front of me and scared the crap out of me. "Hi there Caitlyn thanks so much for that I love just being scared to death in the morning." I said sarcastically.

"What happened last night?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you didn't come back until this morning like now." She stated.

"How did you know?"

"I pulled an all nighter."

"How?"

"Lots and lots of Monster." (A/N: For those of you who do not know what it is its an energy drink Google it.)

"So what happened?"

"Okay I guess- wait I heard you snoring!'

"It is called acting I'm bad at it that is why it was so loud!"

"Wow I must really be out of it today."

"Yah no duh! So what happened?"

"Okay you know how me and Shane went canoeing?"

"Yah."

"He confessed that he likes me and then I told him that I like him too."

"Keep going." Caitlyn urged.

"We watched a couple of movies and then I fell asleep in his arms."

"Aww.."

"Yah and now I got to go help my mom make our last Camp Rock breakfast."

"Right me too."

"Yah so we need to go now if I want to say goodbye to Shane and you to Nate."

She blushed.

"Ha I knew it!"

"How?"

"I'm good at reading people"

In the kitchen….

I heard a pan drop.

"What was that?"

Mom usually waits for us. I thought.

"Hey Mom." I say as I step into the kitchen.

"Are we late?" I ask.

"No honey someone just stopped here and wanted to lend a hand."

"I'm someone." A male voice said, it was Shane.

"Shane, you can cook?" I asked confused.

"No of course not, I am just getting the stuff your mom needs.

"Oh, hey that's my job!" I said playfully.

"Yah and he does a better job at it than you do too." My mom said jokingly.

I laugh. "Yah I am sure he does."

I say with sarcasm. "Well for being a Rock star I am not half bad." He said.

"That is Pop star." I replied.

"Whatever."

"Ok you to lovebirds quit arguing and start helping me cook." Said my mom.

"Yes m'am." We both replied in unison.

"So I figured you told my mom." I stated.

"Yup." He said smiling.

Afterwards…

"Well we better get Nate and Jason." Shane stated.

"They are in different cabins right?" I asked.

"Yah."

"Well then me and you will go wake up Jason and Caitlyn will go and wake up Nate."

Caitlyn blushed.

"Ok.." Shane said.

We headed off in opposite directions.  
"So what was that about?" Shane asked.

Well Caitlyn has a crush on Nate."

"Awesome."

"Huh?"  
"Nate has a crush on Caitlyn!"

"How do they know each other?"

"They met each other here at camp like 4 years ago."

"Wow."

"Yah."

We arrive at Jason's cabin….

(Jason is snoring)

"Hey Jason time to get up breakfast!!" Shane yelled. Jason continued snoring away. "I found the girl with the voice as you know and she is here with me and I want you to meet her!!!!" Shane screamed at the top of his lungs. Jason snoring still continues. "Hey look a bird." Shane said.

"Really where?" Jason asked as he popped out of the bed like a poptart.

"Hey Jason good to see you awake I want you to meet Mitchie "the girl with the voice" this is Mitchie." He gestured towards me.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"So you're the girl my bro has been all crazy over and changed him, might I add, talked about you nonstop. You know he has a crush on you."

Shane blushed.

"Yes she knows Jason we are together now." Shane said.

I giggled.

"Aww… so where is Nate we better go wake him up!" Jason said.

"Don't worry we sent Caitlyn too go get him."

"Well you guys better just head to the mess hall and not his cabin if I were you."

"Why?" I asked foolishly.

"Because they are probably making out like crazy."

"Right!" I said.

"Well meet you at the mess hall for breakfast." Shane said.

"Right." Jason replied. We walked out of Jason's cabin…

Shane grabs a hold of my hand as we walk toward the mess hall.

"You know your amazing." He said.

"No I didn't thank you for telling me though." I smiled.

Then he kissed me "Well you should have, people should tell you your amazing all the time."

"Thank you." I said very gratefully.

****Time Skip**** (A/N: They are telling the boys goodbye.)

"I am going to miss you Mitch."

"Me 2 Shane."

"Promise me you will pick up the phone when I call."

"Of course." I said.

"Shane we better get going." Nate called then he said something to Caitlyn and kissed her.

"Bye Shane." I said.

"This isn't goodbye forever you know that Mitch I will visit when I can and call you, text you, email you, and even send a pidgin with a letter to you."

I laughed. "Thank you, see you soon."

"Yah see you soon." Then we kissed and headed to out to our rides.

I felt my phone vibrate it said:

Already missing you Mitch

-Shane3Mitch

Then I replied:

Me 2

-Mitch3 Shane

***Time Skip***

One week he hasn't called or anything in a whole week!!! Has he forgotten about me?

I think this as I sit here on my balcony with my guitar then start to play a song…..

Did you forget?

That I was even alive

Did you forget?

Everything we ever had

Did you forget?

Did you forget?

About me

Did you regret?

(Did you regret?)

Ever standing by my side

Did you forget?

(Did you forget?)

What we were feeling inside

Now I'm left to forget

About us

But somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song

You can't forget it

So now I guess

This is where we have to stand

Did you regret?

Ever holding my hand

Never again

Please don't forget

Don't forget

We had it all

We were just about to fall

Even more in love

Than we were before

I won't forget

I won't forget

About us

But somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song

You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song

You can't forget it

At all

And at last

All the pictures have been burned

And all the past

Is just a lesson that we've learned

I won't forget

Please don't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong

Our love is like a song

But you won't sing along

You've forgotten

About us

Don't forget

After I had just finished my song I felt my phone vibrate.

It was a text from Shane:

Mitch baby I'm sorry I haven't said anything all week the managers took mine and Nate's phones and everything we had to communicate with you because of this concert now if you please just turn on the T.V. and listen to this song.

-Shane3Mitch

As soon as I read this message I ran to the T.V. and heard Shane and Nate say "Thank you all for coming this last song is for very special people who we hope are watching."

Then Nate started to sing:

Hello Beautiful

Hows it going

I hear its wonderful

In California

I've been missin' you

Its true

Then Shane Began To sing:

But tonight, I'm gonna fly

Yeah tonight, I'm gonna FLY!

Cause I could comb across the world

And see everything, and never be satisfied

If I couldn't see those eyes

Nate sang:

Hello Beautiful

Its been a long time

Since my phone's rung

And you've been on that line

I've been missing you

Its true

Then Shane sang:

But tonight, I'm gonna fly

Yeah tonight, I'm gonna FLY!

Cause I could comb across the world

And see everything, and never be satisfied

If I couldn't see those eyes

Then he said "I Love you Mitch and I hope you do to."

I started crying and went to my room and was so happy that he loved me and sad that I could not see him. So I just sat there in my room staring at the ceiling, until my mom called me "Mitchie someone is here to see you!!" I looked at the clock : 9:00 Who would my mom let visit me at 9:00? So I go downstairs and I see SHANE!!! I ran all the way towards him and stuck my arms around his neck and said before he could say anything "I Love you too Shane." Then kissed him. We both smiled. Then I asked "How did you come here."

"I told you I was gonna fly because I wouldn't be satisfied if I couldn't see those eyes."

**So guys what do you think?? **

**Songs: Don't Forget by: Demi Lovato**

**Hello Beautiful by: The Jonas Brothers **


	3. Shane Caught the Lovebug :D

**OMG!! I am so glad that Demi and Joe are dating!!! Even though it took long enough I mean you can't have that much chemistry like they do and not feel something! :D Ok wanted to get that off my chest. Songs **__**i used in here are: Lovebug by: The JB and Believe in Me By: Demi Lovato.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock!!**

"You know that was sort of cheesy." I said smiling, I couldn't believe he was here!!

"Yah I know but you love it!"

"Yes I do and I love you."

"I do to I swear if I had to spend another day without you I would kill myself."

"Don't ever do that and Shane where are you staying for the night?"

"I have no idea!"

"Well he can stay with us of course!" My Mom said.

"You wont mind?" Shane asked.

"Not at all anyways Mitchie's Dad left on a business trip an hour ago."

"Awesome thank you Mrs. Torres."

"Your welcome and Shane you can call me Connie."

"Okay Connie."

"So where do I sleep?" Shane asked.

"Well if was here he would say the couch, but Caitlyn said that you guys slept in the same bed before so you guys can sleep in Mitchie's room. " Note to self: Kill/Thank Caitlyn. "Now I trust you all don't do anything to change that."

I blushed. "Of course not Connie." Shane said confidently.

"Mitchie show Shane to your room."

"Ok." I said. I had just realized Shane has never been to my room before!! There are a few things he may find a bit weird……..

So we walk and enter my room. "Sorry it is kind of messy." I was telling the truth to my clothes were like everywhere, my guitar on my bed, and my keyboard on the floor.

"Its ok you should see my room. Is that me?" he asked as he pointed at his poster.

"Yes." I said blushing.

"Man I look good In that picture." He said.

"Jerk!"

"Yah, but I am your jerk."

"Yes that you are."

"So what do you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't know whatever as long as I am with you."

"How about you play for me?"

"What song?"

"I don't know how about something I haven't heard before, a Mitchie Torres original."

"Ok."  
_Verse 1]_  
I'm losing myself  
Trying to compete  
With everyone else  
Instead of just being me  
Don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak

_[Chorus]_  
I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful..today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual way  
So you see, I just wanna believe in me  
La la la la la la la la

_[Verse 2]_  
The mirror can lie  
Doesn't show you what's inside  
And it, it can tell you your full of life  
It's amazing what you can hide  
Just by putting on a smile

_[Chorus]_  
I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful..today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual way  
So you see, I just wanna believe in me

_[Bridge]_  
I'm quickly finding out  
I'm not about to break down  
Not today  
I guess I always knew  
That I had all the strength to make it through

_[Chorus]_  
I got to be afraid  
I'm going to wake up feeling beautiful..today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual way  
So you see, now, now I believe in me  
Now I believe in me

"That was beautiful and so are you, you should always wake up feeling beautiful." Shane told me.

"Thank you."

"So Pop star how about you play an original for me?"  
"Maybe later." I looked him with puppy eyes. "Please?"  
"Ok I am a sucker for the puppy eyes."  
Yah I win!!!  
Called you for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say

(CHORUS)  
Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again

(people chatting)

I can't get your smile out of my mind  
[I can't get you out of my mind]  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
(You don't even, don't even try)  
Modesty is just so hard to find

(CHORUS)  
Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again

Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless  
Baby can't you see?

Now I'm...

(Guitar solo)

YEAH, OH

Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again  
[ohhh]  
Love Bug again  
[woo!]

"So who was that about??"  
"Oh, some amazingly beautiful and talented girl."  
"I bet that girl has an amazingly awesome and talented boyfriend huh?"  
"Yah she does and he is incredibly hot to."  
I laughed.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Jerk."  
"Your words hurt Ms. Torres." He faked being hurt.  
"You know I am kidding, I do think your incredibly hot."  
"Hah I am right."  
"Yah yah enjoy it while you can." I laughed.  
"Ok ."  
"Oh so we are on last name bases are we Mr. Grey?"  
"Nah I was kidding Mitchie you know I love you babe."  
"Me to I was a real mess when you didn't call."  
"Trust me I was worse I couldn't eat, sleep, or anything for that week. My performance suffered that week and since the label noticed that they gave me my phone back so I could text you."  
"And they let you come and see me."  
"Yes and I have to go back in the morning." I held him so close.

"I don't want you to go." I squeezed him so tight.  
"Me either."  
"But I understand."  
"I know you do."  
"Well at least I will have school I guess so much torture!!"  
"I did my time."  
"I know and I still have a whole year left!!"  
"Well at least you will have a normal high school experience."  
"Not really."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because more than half of the female population will be out to get me."  
"Oh right the concert."  
"Took you long enough Rockstar."  
"You called me Rock star."  
"Yes, I did but that off the subject."  
"Sorry."  
"Its ok anyways at least they wont know which Mitchie it is." I said this in relief.  
"Umm did you watch the whole thing?"  
"Just to the part where you said you loved me."  
"Well yah about that I kind of said your full name."  
"Shane Joesph Gray!" I yelled.  
"Yah kind of like that."  
"Oh well I guess I will just have to keep my guard up."  
"Yah you do know that I love you?"  
"Yes I do and I do to. That is why I will face the hell of what they school for you."  
"I love you." He said after he kissed me.  
"Me to."  
He held me closely and kissed me sweetly. I was so going to miss him when he left.  
"So when do you go back to school?" he asked me.  
"Next week." I said sadly.  
"Im sorry."  
"It ok it isn't your fault."  
"We should go to bed."  
"Yah but you leave in the morning."  
"Well then what do you want to do?"  
"Movie? Like we did at camp?"  
"Sure, but this time I get to pick."  
"Ok as long as I am with you."  
We ended up watching The Blind Side, which I must say was an awesome movie and Sandra Bullock was amazing! So we woke up that morning my mom made me and Shane pancakes (which are mine and Shane's favorite I had just learned that morning) then he left we were crying and then we kissed passionately and then he left. I was sad until I got an unexpected call…

My phone started to ring Hannah Montana's True Friend. It was Caitlyn.  
"Hi." I said my voice all cracked and nose all stuffed.  
"Hey so I am guessing Shane left?" she said her voice the same as mine.  
"Nate just left to." She said.  
"How Shane just left and he was supposed to pick up Nate."  
"Well go and open your door."  
So I did what she told me and saw her.  
"O mi gosh Caitlyn when did you get here and why do you have so many suitcases?"  
"Well Nate came to my house and said that your mom said I could move in with you guys since my parents are always away on trips and stuff and wanted me to have a normal high school experience and stuff sp yah you're my roommate!!"  
"Yay!!" I said jumping up and down.  
"So roomie how about you help me take my stuff to your room and we sit around eating junk food, watching the lifetime channel and listening to the guys music?"  
"And chocolate?"  
"Of course!" she said holding up a whole bag of chocolate.  
"Sounds awesome!"  
So we unpacked her stuff and was way into the movie.  
"Im so glad you moved here."  
"Me 2."  
"We know exactly what the other is going through."  
"Because we are one and the same."  
I laughed."Yah and we are anything but ordinary."  
"Yah."  
"I have an idea!!"  
"What?"  
"For a song."  
"Awesome tell me what you're thinking."  
I told her about it.  
"And are school has a talented show at the beginning of the year and we can enter it!"  
"Yeah! So you have no problem of performing in front of crowds anymore??"  
"Nope not after final jam."  
"Awesome!"  
"Yeah." I heard my phone ringing.  
"You're the voice I hear inside my head  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you."  
As you can guess it was Shane.  
"Hey what's up?"  
"Nothing really just arrived home and at the studio and the record said that they want to put "Play My Music" , "Gotta Find You….." I interrupted him.

"Wow that is great!!"  
"Yah but let me say the best part if you will let me finish."  
"Okay sorry!"  
"As I was saying they want to but our stuff on the album including "This is Me"……  
I interrupted again, "Are you serious??"  
"Yes and they asked Brown what else you wrote and he told them about your "Who Will I Be" and they want to put that on the record as well."  
I was literally screaming my head off.  
"Oww Mitch you are hurting my ears."  
"Sorry I'm just freaking out here!"  
He chuckled. "Yah I can tell."  
"I cant believe this is happening!"  
"Well believe it babe it is happening."  
"So when do I get to record and see you?"  
"Record next month as in when you will see me that is a surprise."  
"I cant wait!"  
"For what?"  
"For both!"  
"That's good to hear that you still miss me."  
"Of course I do I love you."  
"I love you too and well I have to get back to recording before Nate has a cow."  
I giggled. "Okay bye I love you."  
"Love you too."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
"So what was the screaming about?" asked Caitlyn.  
"Shane called me and said they want me to record This Is Me and Who Will I Be."  
Caitlyn started yelling with me.  
"Congrats"  
"Thanks and you need to be there to you helped me with the music!"  
"Yah I guess you did."  
"You sure did!"  
"So what do you wanna do to celebrate?"  
"I don't know I want Sierra to be a part in this though she always believed in me so did my mom and my dad oh I have to tell them!"  
"Ok."  
I ran downstairs almost falling.  
"MOM!"  
"What honey?" she asked.  
"Shane just called me and they want to record This is Me and Who Will I Be!!"  
My mom started screaming with me. "Congrats honey we need to call your Dad!"  
Caitlyn came down stairs to join us.  
I took out my cell phone and called my dad. "Hello?" he answered.  
"Dad!"  
"What is wrong?"  
"Nothing I just have so good news to tell you!"  
"What is that?"  
"The Lava records wants me to record This is Me and Who Will I Be."  
"That's great honey I am so proud of you and I give you my blessing."  
"Thank you dad!"  
"Your welcome."  
"Bye Dad love you."  
"Love you to bye."  
Then I heard our door to the house opened. I turned to see who it was……….

**Yah call me evil whatever :P Review plz and I will update faster !! **


	4. Mitchie Likes The Middle

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock. Nor the songs I used in this story.

Songs: The Middle by: Demi Lovato

Got Me Going Crazy by: Jonas Brothers

It was Sierra!! "Hey Mitchie your mom called me and told me you needed to talk to me?" Oh Sierra you have no idea.

"Yah, but first I want you to meet Caitlyn, I met her at Camp Rock." I said.  
"Hi." Sierra said.

"Hey its nice to meet you! Mitchie says some great things about you! Any friends of Mitchie is a friend of mine."

"Awesome so Mitchie it looks like you met more friends then huh?"

"Yah thats why I need to talk to you." I told her.

"Yah she got a boyfriend who is totally in love with her!" Caitlyn told her. I gave Caitlyn a death glare.

"Who Mitch Who?" Sierra asked. I was so gonna kill Caitlyn later. I knew this day was gonna come eventually though.

"Lets go up to my room and we will yalk about it." We went to my room, I sat on my bed Sierra sat next to me and Caitlyn sat on my chair.

"Ok Sie, what I tell you is top secret ok?"

"Mitch I have known since kindergarden you can trust me." I started to think and she was right, besides she had never told a lie ever since well ever!

"Your right so you know how Connect Three's Shane Gray was at Camp Rock right?"  
"Yah?"

"Well I kind of met him and-" Sierra interuppted me and yelled.

"Your dating Shane Gray??!!"  
"Yah and please don't like hate me!!"  
"Why would I hate you?"

"I thought you liked him?" Sierra had always had been a huge fan of Connect Three and till now I thought she had liked Shane.

"No I don't I guess you not being a Connect Three fan has blinded you from Jason's awesomeness." Oh so thats who Sierra thought was the hottest one. I had thought Shane was cute so that is why I assumed that Sierra liked him.

"Oh."

After I explained everything to her, we decided to have a sleepover! So here we are.....

"So Mitchie how much do you love Shane?" Caitlyn asked.

"So much that he is almost on my mind and i just recently wrote a song about him."

"Can we hear it?" Sierra asked me.

"Ummm... well I feel sort of bad if Shane doesn't hear it first ."  
"How about if we record it on video and send it to him?"

"Ok." I said. So I grabbed my guitar and started playing. Caitlyn got my phone and started recording.

Knew where I was going when you left the room  
you're the kinda guy that makes me want to  
follow through to you  
I've been trying to leave you for the longest time  
The second that I saw you I just knew I found my right guy

I like it (x6)  
I wanna crash  
I wanna fall  
I wanna be somewhere in the middle.  
Somewhere in the middle  
something  
It's better than nothing  
I just need a little  
I just need a little cuz I  
Don't wanna be nowhere  
But somethings makin' me go there  
Somewhere in the middle with you

I like it (x6)

Losing my direction,  
That's the way it should be  
Feeling a connection  
When you're standing next to me  
I wanna be rolling  
I just wanna be rolling with you.

All of the things you say  
I like it  
Taking me far away  
I like it

I wanna crash  
I wanna fall  
I wanna be somewhere in the middle.  
Somewhere in the middle  
something  
It's better than nothing  
I just need a little  
I just need a little cuz I  
Don't wanna be nowhere  
But somethings makin' me go there  
Somewhere in the middle with you

Baby you take me  
you wanna take me from this crazy ????  
Babyyyy  
Cuz I just need a little  
I just need a little  
Somewhere in the middle with you

CRASH  
I wanna fall  
I wanna be somewhere in the middle.  
Somewhere in the middle  
something  
It's better than nothing  
I just need a little  
I just need a little cuz I  
Don't wanna be nowhere  
but somethings making me go there  
Somewhere in the middle with you

CRASH  
FALL  
I like it I like it  
somewhere in the middle with you

Caitlyn sent it. "Mitch that was awesome!" they both said.

"Thanks guys."

We decided to watch Raise Your Voice.

Man that movie made me wanna cry!!! About halfway through the movie I got a text from Shane.

_Hey!! I love your song and well concert is on tonight! And well watch it I wanna play you something back =D_

But I dont have that channel that I knew the concert was gonna be on tonight. Just as I was thinking I got another message:

_You are probably wondering how you can watch the concert since the you didnt have that channel well i bought it for you for tonight and dont complain just thank me :D _

_-Love your Popstar Shane_

Well he did say to thank him so I text him back:

_Thank you Popstar I Love You :) _

_-Yours Truly Mitchie :)_

So I told the girls about the concert and we went down stairs to the big Tv to watch it. Shane, Nate, and Jason were awesome so far not any new songs I had heard before and they were gonna do the last song for tonight.

"Well guys this is are last song for the night and I wanna dedicate this song to a very special person who I know will have an album out soon if she keeps writing these great songs about all her experinces and things, I love you Mitch."  
Hey there pretty lady  
Tell me how you do it  
Tell me what can I do to help  
Cause I've been thinking of you  
For a little while now  
And this right here is how I feel

Girl, you got me going crazy  
Knock me off my feet  
Now you've got me beggin, baby  
Beggin, baby, please  
All I wanna know is do you wanna get away  
Get away with me  
Cause girl, I don't know what to do  
Cause I'm so in love with you

Head over my heels  
Yeah, I know how I feel  
Girl, you know that I'm in love  
Oh I was so lonely  
Now I know you love me  
This right here is how I feel  
Whoa oh

Girl, you got me going crazy  
Knock me off my feet  
Now you've got me beggin, baby  
Beggin, baby, please  
All I wanna know is do you wanna get away  
Get away with me  
Cause girl, I don't know what to do  
Cause I'm so in love with you

Come on!  
All I wanna know is do you wanna get away  
Yeah!

Girl, you got me going crazy  
Knock me off my feet  
Now you've got me beggin, baby  
Girl, I'm on my knees  
All I wanna know is do you wanna get away  
Get away with me  
Cause girl, I don't know what to do  
Cause I'm so in love  
So in love  
So in love with you

I smiled through that whole performance. The girls started to look at me.

"What?"  
"Mitch you look so happy!" Sierra said.

"I am happy, he loves for who I am and I love him for who he is."  
"I am so happy you found love!"  
"Thanks Sie."

I saw Caitlyn just staring at the screen looking like she was about to cry.

"What is the matter Caitlyn?"  
"Nothing." she said sighing, clearly something was wrong.

"I know there is tell me. Is it about Nate? Because I swear if he did something to make you upset I am gonna kick his ass." I doubt Nate did something bad I mean he loves Caitlyn. Has he told that yet?

"No its not that its.....before the he left I told him I loved him and he didnt say anything at all he just left."  
Wow that is not like Nate at all I know he loves Caitlyn, maybe he doesnt know how to say it.

"I have an idea."

"What's that Mitchie?" she asked.

"You'll see for now Sie can you go get Caitlyn the chocolate?" It was chocaolate I left in the freezer for these sort of things.

"Sure Mitch, come on Caitlyn follow me." They left the was my que to make a very important phone call to a very certain person. I dialed the number.  
"Hello?" a male voice answered.

"Hey Nate." I said.

"Hey Mitchie, whats up?"  
"Why don't you tell me?" I asked him in a confusing and angered tone.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about Mitchie."  
"Why haven't you told Caitlyn you love her?"  
"I thought she had already knew..." he said honestly.

"How does she know that you love her?" I asked.  
"I don't know."  
"How do you show her you love? How does she know that you really truly love her?"

"........"  
"Nate as a friend of yours and Caitlyn I have to tell you, that you have to answer these questions or she is gonna move on, I don't know if she is willing to wait for long. Bye." I said then hung up. It was at times like these I needed to talk to Shane. So I dialed his number and It began to ring.

"Hello Beautiful."  
"Hey Popstar."  
"Rockstar."  
"Yah uh huh whatever you say."  
"Anyways what up?"  
"Do you love me Shane?" I wasn't nervous, but I wanted to make sure that he did and I loved hearing him say it.

" Of course Mitch I love you heart and soul and all. Don't you believe me?"  
"Yes I do Shane it is just nice to hear you say it every now and then."  
"Oh thats good to hear. I wish I could be by your side everyday to tell you."  
"Thank you I love you Shane." I really truly did even though I hadn't known him as long as Nate and Caitlyn knew each other.

"It is better when you say it."  
I laughed. "You know it." I joked.

"So anyways when does school start?"  
"Aww don't remind me, it starts after this weekend." I was so not looking forward to having the whole female population glaring and thinking of ways to kill me!!

"Don't worry you will be here in the recording studio soon enough and well I was gonna tell you this later....."

"What??" I asked really wanting to know.

" The record company wants you to be our opening act for the next half of the tour."  
"Really?? How do they know me?"  
"They saw the Final Jam recording Brown recorded." Wow!! I could not believe this was happening!!  
" Wow that is awesome when do I start?"  
"After the first 2 weeks of school."  
"Of course." I said sighing.

"You will be ok and well do you know why Nate is so upset?" Oops I hope he doesn't get mad at me for telling him off well here goes nothing.

"Well, I kind of told him of because he left Caitlyn without an answer on whether he loved her or not."  
Oh God I could hear him screaming at me mad now, I couldn't help it I was going to say and that it was wrong for him to not say anything and just walking away.

"Wow that was so low for Nate to do that." I was glad he wasn't mad at me.

"Would you have any idea why he would at like this?"  
"Well Caitlyn has been his first girlfriend since the Mandy incident."

**Que suspenseful music lol jk srry it took me so long to write this I have been really busy and everything. I have a few questions for you guys! lol**

**1. Are you excited Jemi is together?? cuz I know I am!!! :D lol**

** is your Fav. Demi Lovato song? Mine is Catch Me :D **

** is your fav. Jonas Brother song? Mine is Fly With Me or Turn Right **

** A Wave or This Is Me? Idk that is hard, but maybe This is Me becuse its more romantic lol**

** I continue?**

**Yah haha anyways I would like to tell you to check out my new story 'This Is Me' and check out my new chapter for my story 'Fly With Me' Thanx, Peace, Love, Jemi, ( lol :]) - Cici**


	5. PLease Read!

**Hey guys! I know how people sometimes get annoyed with Author's Note but I NEED YOUR HELP! You see I've been busy but I'm writing a new story, anyways I thought that I could continue with another one of my Camp Rock stories while I write my other story! The thing is I don't know which one you guys would want me to continue? So I need you guys to vote on the poll! Then the story that gets the most votes will be the story I will continue, not that I won't continue all of them… I just want to finish them one at a time! So PLEASE help me out here so I can start writing! After the first 10 votes I'll stop then continue the story with the most votes…..Anyways VOTE!**

**~Cici**


End file.
